currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Somali 5 shilling coin (unofficial)
Somalia (unofficial) |value= 5.00 shillings (unofficial) |years= 1999–2013 |mass= *1.3 g (1999-2002) *5 g (2013) |diameter= *21 mm (1999-2002) *19 mm (2013) |thickness= 2 mm (1999-2002) |composition= *aluminum (1999-2002) *copper-plated nickel (2013) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain (1999-2002) |obverse= * , state title, value (1999-2002) *Coat of arms of Somalia, state title, year (2013) |reverse= * , year (1999-2002) * , value (2013) }} The 5 shilling/scellino coin is an unofficial piece of Somalia. It was released in at least two types from 1999 to 2013, during the existence of the former Republic of Somalia (or Somali Republic) and current Federal Republic of Somalia. Because neither was issued by the Central Bank of Somalia, Somalia's sole currency issuing authority, they are not considered legal tender in their purported country of origin. The first piece of the denomination, a commemorative celebrating the (FAO), was first released by an unknown entity in 1999, and was later struck again in 2000 and 2002. This coin was reportedly struck at the Kremnica Mint in Slovakia. Another unofficial 5 shilling piece, part of a series for the animals of Africa, was was produced in 2013 by the Commonwealth Mint. A legitimate coin of the same denomination was released by the Somali Democratic Republic in 1970. Coins FAO commemorative coin (1999–2002) The Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO), an agency of the United Nations devoted to fighting , was established at a conference in , Canada, in 1945. One of the goals of the is to reach global , a condition in which all people have access to a sufficient amount of food for nourishment. In celebration of the FAO, in 1999 an unknown authority contracted the Kremnica Mint in Slovakia to strike a series of commemorative coins in denominations of 5 and 10 shillings. Both were later minted again in 2000 and 2002. Although the coins are attributed to Somalia, they were never officially authorized by the nation's central bank, which was not even operating at the time. The 5 shilling coin is composed of aluminum and has a mass of approximately 1.3 grams, a diameter of 21 millimeters, and a thickness of 2 millimeters. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both of the piece's rims are raised and undecorated. Featured in the middle of the obverse is the coat of arms of Somalia – which consists of a central containing a single , surmounted by a of style and supported by two ( ). Below this escutcheon are a wrapped around two crossing and two . Written above this illustration, extending clockwise from the coin's upper left to upper right peripheries, is the English state title of Somalia, "REPUBLIC OF SOMALIA". A large numeral "5" appears at the bottom of the obverse, and is accompanied along the left rim by the word "SHILLINGS" and along the right by its equivalent, "SCELLINI". Both of these texts are written in a counterclockwise direction and are separated from the state title by small circular points. Displayed in the center of the coin's reverse is an illustration of an ( ) walking to the right. Such an animal, rarely seen in Somalia, occasionally appears in the country around its border with Kenya. The text "XXI CENTURY", identifying the 21st century, is engraved upward along the left rim of the piece, followed near the top of the reverse by the Gregorian date of minting in Western Arabic numerals. Printed downward along the right periphery of the coin is the legend "FOOD SECURITY". The date and the two accompanying texts are separated by two small circular points. "FAO" appears horizontally at the bottom of the reverse, below the depiction of the elephant. The total mintage of the coin is currently unknown. Examples are only known with standard finishes. Big five coin (2013) In 2013, the Commonwealth Mint, a metal manufacturing company based in the United Kingdom, was contracted by an unknown source to manufacture a set of five coins for Somalia. Although the Central Bank of Somalia had reopened by this time, none of its officials reportedly authorized production of the pieces. The series, consisting of denominations of 5, 10, 20, 50, and 100 shillings, features the animals of Africa, most of which live in Somalia. The 5 shilling piece, the smallest of the coins in face value, is composed of copper-plated nickel and has a mass of 5 grams, a diameter of 19 millimeters, and a thickness of 2 millimeters. It has medallic alignment and is round in shape. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised and decorated with a beaded border. On the reverse, this border encompasses all of the piece's periphery except for the space occupied by the face value. The coat of arms of Somalia is displayed in the center of the obverse. It is designed similarly to the image on the food security commemorative, albeit with the leopards' tongues visible, the battlements more rounded and distinct, and the lances slanted upward. "SOMALI REPUBLIC" is engraved above the illustration of the arms, extending clockwise along the piece's upper rim. Printed in the opposite direction at the lower periphery is the Gregorian date of minting, "2013". Featured on the reverse is a depiction of a ( caffer) standing in a field of , looking ¼ right. The animal, a large bovine native to portions of and , can be found in parts of southwestern Somalia. The face value "FIVE SHILLINGS" is engraved into the grass at the bottom of the coin, written counterclockwise along the rim. The total mintage of the 2013 5 shilling coin is currently unknown, but it was reportedly made in limited quantities. Only uncirculated specimens were struck. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – *Colnect – • *Numista – • *World of Coins – Latest Somalian Unofficial Set *"Novità dal Mondo - Somalia" (September 2013). l'Arte del Francobollo (28): 15. September 2013 *World Coin News – Somalia 2013 - New coin set *Central Bank of Somalia – Somalia Currency Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Coins of Somalia Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Italian inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Copper Category:Dated coins Category:Fantasy coins Category:Nickel Category:Round coins